Maybe just maybe
by God Tier
Summary: Allen summarizes his mornings with Link.


**Authors Note: This is a short.. possibly will be short, I don't know at the moment, but short story about the thing Linalee told/asked (Idfk) Allen in the manga. "You don't talk as polite as you used to." you gaiz remember that? **

**Just kidding, I don't talk like that. =-= ANYWAY. I will write about that, this is a short story before Chapter 205 actually, so no real spoilers unless you've gotten passed the big Akuma fight. (I don't remember which level because I'm stupid, wasn't it a level four?) c: Enjoy~**

**lol btw, If you give me a bad review, I will personally go and flame your sorry account. No joke. I HATE bad reviews, mkay? I mean, you can give me a critique on my writing style and you can tell me if some of my DGM fact's are wrong because honestly, I don't remember half the shit that went on. XD**

**Allen left. That's all I remember, after making Linalee cry. Lolwut?**

**I'M SERIOUS MY BRONIES. DO NOT FLAME ME WITH YOUR HISSY MOODLETS, MKAY?**

**Oh and um, I have a new editor. I don't think she has a account, but she can't edit the stories of either animes/books/shows she hasn't seen, and she can't edit most of my DGM stories, because she just started watching the anime and she doesn't want.. many spoilers. **

**P.S give her props. English is not her main-langauge, -claps- although she lives with me in this god coutnry. D**

Page break of awesomeness. **_-_**

_He's there again.._

Allen stared at the figure that hung over his shoulder like mist in the mirror. A toothbrush hung loosely from his mouth as he rolled up his sleeves. The exorcist sighed and waved it off, he didn't want to see the figure's sad expression.

_At least I'm the only one who can see him. _The boy flashed a glance towards his Inspector. Howard Link. The man with really long, blond hair that made Allen's mouth twitch when ever he smiled towards the man. Allen wasn't going to act any different than he normally did before he even knew about the fourteenth.

Central was too stupid to recognized how much blood he had given up, his own freedom to train under General Cross! Allen scoffed. As if Central would notice something as tedious as that.

The young exorcist looked at his Inspector, the man had a bleary gaze fixed on the sink before him. His face somehow made Allen angry. Allen of course, had no way of explaining why, but he just pegged it as he hated the man because his mind put Link in the list of 'stalkers'.

He smiled at that.

The word stalker had always reminded him of the time back in the circus. When he still had no name and no clue the Order even existed. Back when he had often played with Mana's dog behind the man's back either when he was sleeping or preforming.

_Allen..._

"Hn?" Allen mumbled through a mouthful of toothpaste. He looked around, wondering who had said his name.

"No one said anything, Walker." Link said in a bland tone. Allen had to hold back from skewering the man alive with his toothbrush. The snowy, white haired boy sighed and went back to what he was doing before he was.. distracted by the fourteenth's figure.

He turned the nob which let water run from the nozzle. To Allen, this was a luxurious invention, being an orphaned child..

_Maybe Linalee is right._ the boy changed the subject to avoid the dark memories he'd rather throw away like the bloody trash it was. _Maybe I am no longer as polite as I was..._ he shook his head, all those times when Mana taught him how to be a proper gentlemen, he wouldn't go back to being the bitchy child he used to be.

He would show her. He would show her that he was still the nice, kind, and polite Englishmen who came into the Order a year ago. His silver eyes wandered to the fourteenth again, he reached for the soap. This is all your hissed silently.

The figure didn't move, only kept the same shadowy shape. "_Allen.. W-Walker..._"

Many thought's ran through Allen's head, but the voice broke though his thought's as he rolled his sleeves back down and took the toothbrush out of his mouth. He tried to ignore it, but the voice sounded deluded and.. sad. Not the sad, like you were going to cry, no. Like a kicked puppy.

"I-I'm sorry, Link, but I'm hungry again. Can we go to the cafeteria?" he smiled the best he could, trying to hide the obvious twitch in the right corner of his mouth. Said blond man sighed, wiping his hands dry and slipping his gloves back on. "I guess." The German man sighed again.

British nationality and Germanic nationality surely did **not** mix, right? _That has to be it._ Allen shrugged. He didn't exactly know why, nor did he really care.

It had become a basic thing to have the blond man follow Allen down the halls, and he normally ignored him. Apart of the routine, whilst seeing the fourteenth's shadow. Allen regretted thinking it... he was _okay_ with the two.

_I mean.. Link may sleep in my room and on the floor, but he's there. A very annoying companion who bloats on about his bloody cooking.. which is good.. but that's besides the point! The bloke is a companion none the less._ Allen thought to himself.

**The people you've given your life to protect treat you like shit, and your supposed "friends" feel like their walking on eggshells whenever they're around you. Don't you think that everyone ****would feel better if you weren't here?**

The young exorcist stopped walking, and looked around him. "Did you say something?" he turned to Link, the man only took in a deep breath and shook his head. Allen was puzzled, it was like he knew that voice, but he couldn't remember.

Shaking his head, he walked on.

He wanted to talk to his friends. To feel at least a bit of normality, before Link and the fourteenth showed up. Anything like the sweet serenity he used to hold would be nice.

Although, Allen couldn't lie. He _did_ like the mornings he spent going through the basic need's of a human being, seeing the fourteenth and Link following him around like a amnesia-ridden dog.

And maybe.. just maybe..

Allen had come accustom to all of this. This was his normal life, and he loved it the way it was.


End file.
